This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race
by henbee
Summary: Meet Paramount Cold; the hottest new band on the charts. Meet the Jonas Brothers; the most loved arguably boyband on the planet. Meet Hannah Montana; America's tween sweetheart. Are YOU ready for the music war of the century?
1. This Ain't A Scene It's An Arms Race

**This Ain't A Scene…It's An Arms Race**

_Newspaper Clipping_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the best music newcomer is…" The toothy presenter paused for a moment. "…Paramount Cold!"

**Paramount Cold Are Getting Hotter **

_Lead singer of the 6 month old, phenomenally successful band Paramount Cold, Cady Silver accepted the MTV Award with her fellow band-mates; Courtney Gold, back-up vocalist and owner of the famed pink flower-guitar and party animal, Jacqueline "Jack" Gomez, bass and co-lyricist and legendary drummer Gerry Yung. _

_We asked our fashion correspondent Karen Vlewin what her views were on the hottest new band on the charts. _

"_They are exceptionally stylish." She says. "Cady; Capri jeans, classic beige low-top Converse sneakers, a beige off shoulder with white paint splatters and a simple black waistcoat with her curly red hair cascading around her shoulders- simple yet attractive. Courtney was in a denim mini-skirt, shocking pink halter top with matching heels; a Barbie look, especially with her bleached-blonde hair, but she somehow managed to pull it off. Jack looked great though; a plain white sleeveless top, a white silk tie, boy-style jeans and white pumps; the entire outfit complimented her and her chestnut hair looked fantastic. And finally Gerry; white shirt, blue jeans and black loafers, with that sexy new haircut of his, which with the floppy ends, really compliments his jaw-line. He looked fantastic! You can tell PC has over-taken Hannah Montana; just like their music, they have their own unique style." _

_We caught up with the band to see what they thought about the glamorous inside circle of the Hollywood music scene. _

"_It's not really glamorous." Cady laughs. "As the great band Fall Out Boy once sang; this ain't a scene, its an arms race. And we don't want to get too big for our boots before we reach the top!"_

"_Your one standing obstacle between you and the Throne of Music is the Jonas Brothers. Do you think there's enough space for the both of you at the top?"_

"_Definitely!" Courtney gushes. _

"_They're amazingly talented." Jack agrees._

"_There's definitely enough room for the both of us." Gerry adds._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days earlier

Cady's heart was thumping. Paramount Cold had been nominated for best music newcomer alongside Strawberry Lumps, Catastrophic and Rap-sodie. Last year, iScream had won; and look where that got them. A tour with the Jonas Brothers, endless music deals, and their movie had been a hit. This could make Paramount Cold as big as it could ever be.

Jack watched Cady, her green eyes sparkling. Although Cady kept a cool exterior, Jack new better; Cady was her best friend and had known her for years. Cady was practically dying with the tension of it all. Jack squeezed Cady's hand, and Cady squeezed back. It had been Jack and Cady who had glued together Paramount Cold; it had been their life-long dream to win an MTV Award before a year in the music business. This was a one and only chance; the next Awards would be after their deadline.

Courtney casually let her arm rest on Gerry's arm, seeing Cady and Jack holding hands. Courtney couldn't resist Gerry; she wanted him as badly as a dying man wanted medical attention. However, Gerry wasn't interested; it was a known fact Gerry had feelings for Jack. In fact, between Gerry, Jack and Cady, Jack and Gerry had a relationship of sorts; friends with benefits. After all, it was just all fun. But Courtney had no idea; why create stupid jealousy over something that wasn't even really there?

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the best music newcomer is…" The toothy presenter paused for a moment.

Cady and Jack tensed in their seats, as did Gerry. Courtney made little gasping noises, for the purpose of the camera. She was Cutie-Pie Courtney. She had expectations to live up to!

"…Paramount Cold!!"

Cady's mouth stretched itself into a smile. It took all the willpower she had not to start screaming and jumping on seats, whooping "_WE WON!_" at the top of her voice.

The foursome got up, all of them staring bewilderedly at each other, but turning slightly pink with happiness. They had won! The MTV Awards for _BEST MUSIC NEWCOMER!_ Paramount Cold! THEM!!

Cady went first, Jack behind her, Gerry behind Jack, and finally Courtney, whom preened at anything that had a heartbeat.

The shiny-toothed presenter who none of the teens could remember the name of, grinned more broadly and passed the shiny award to Cady, who held it high, making sure both Jack and Gerry could hold a good portion each too. Courtney was simply irritating. She kept twirling her hair at the rest of the celebrity guests.

"I'd just like to say thank you to all the fans out there, and everybody who supported us. Its great and we wouldn't be here without you." Gerry's brown eyes dazzled the audience as he spoke his part. Courtney interjected before Jack could say her thing.

"You guys are all awesome for this! I feel so loved! You guys rock, and you just make me feel so _happy_. I get such a buzz from this…!" Cady smirked as Gerry poked her in the ribs, telling her to shut up. Courtney blushed babyishly and stepped away from the microphone.

"I'd like to thank my friends, family and fans who all supported me and the entire band. This has been my and Cady's lifelong dream, and you all made it come true. Thanks guys, and my big love to Cady for always being there for me!" Jack smiled, and Cady hugged her best friend tightly.

Finally, Cady.

"Everything she said!" Cady grinned. "You guys rock…friends, family, etc…fans! We love you!! And everybody here is really talented, and the rest of the nominees…and Jack, of course! Thank you so much everybody! At the end of the day, we're just regular guys living the dream…which you made come true! Thanks, guys!! Goodnight!"

Paramount Cold walked down the steps to backstage, where the Jonas Brothers were standing, being voted Best Band. They were sitting on the red sofa together, smiling and chatting, Nick in the middle holding the award. Cady tried to slip past, but Joe noticed.

"Oh, you won." He smiled. "Congratulations." His eyes wandered to Courtney who started to preen. Jack gave a small snort and Gerry smirked.

"Thanks."

"You guys have really good music." Kevin said, addressing Gerry. Before Cady could say "don't do it!" they were talking immensely.

That left Nick.

He was wearing skinny jeans, simple pumps; a purple T-shirt with a white jacket on top with a cravat, his curly hair gelled. He looked good.

Very good, Cady thought bitterly.

"Congrats."

"Thanks." Cady said coldly. Nick remained calm. Cady noticed that the other five were staring at the two, silently. Jack was the only one who knew, but Cady could feel Gerry and Courtney's questioning stares.

"We better go." Jack smiled at the Brothers, realizing Cady needed to leave. _Now_.

"Yeah."

Just as the four were about to walk off, Cady turned around, realizing she still held the award.

"See you on the charts, Jonas."

"You can bet on it, Silver."

Paramount Cold walked off, away from their rivalry, buzzing with excitement and soon engulfed by hordes of congratulating musicians.

But Cady couldn't shake off the feeling Nick was still watching her.

Jack turned around, smiling at the Jonas Brothers.

Nick was staring at Cady, his arms draped on the sofa backing, with a thoughtful look on his face.

Jack muttered quietly into Cady's ear. Cady nodded, and smiled slightly at her loyal best friend. She felt like a star in a movie scene.

_It's not a scene_ she corrected herself. _It's an arms race. _


	2. Our Time Now

Chapter Two; Our Time Now

_E! Entertainment "Entertainment News" rehearsal, 8__th__ September 2008 _

"Yesterday, Paramount Cold won Best Newcomer award…" Genoese Ottawa smiled falsely at the screen. The screen beside him switched to the MTV Awards Ceremony. "And they've certainly deserved it, with their first CD a platinum sell-out, and with three top singles in their first three months, not to mention their sell-out tour across the US, starting in November." The TV switched to their new music video, _Crash & Burn_. "However, it seems that the Kings of Pop Rock aren't leaving without a fight." Cut to the Jonas Brothers at the awards show. "The Jonas trio took down the ultimate award for best band, eliminating iScream, who were thought to be the new phenomenon." Burnin' Up's music video played across the screen. "The Jonas boys, who released their hit album _A Little Bit Longer_ nearly a month ago now, sold over eighty-thousand copies within the first day, and their music video, _Burnin' Up_, took to the top on iTunes- second time for a music video to reach the top 100, after last year's unforgettable SOS.

But can they both reach for the top? Both bands take their amps out to them… but is there _really _enough space for two families of musical royalty? And, after so many bands that deem to be promising to knock off the Jonas crown, the question is… how long will Paramount Cold last?"

_Hollywood Vine Recording Studio_

"Hit it!"

"_Because_

_You hate me_

_I hate you_

_Baby the feeling is mutual_

_You try so hard _

_To make yourself look good_

_Just like I knew you would…_

_I'm pushing you away_

_Because baby, at the end of the day, I do without you_." Cady finished up, whooping with Courtney, Jack and Gerry that they had finished the recording of yet another perfect song.

Cady's phone rang out _Our Time Now _by the Plain White T's. She picked up the wine-coloured BlackJack2, seeing the name of her agent, Sharon Ottumwa, flash on her caller ID.

"Hey, guys, Sharon's in." Cady called. Jack, Courtney and Gerry nodded, and continued looking over some other lyrics they were pimping. Cady rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Sharon, whazzup?"

"Hey-ho, Cady. Where are you?"

"We're all at HV."

"Recording?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I have a serious project for you guys. You eaten lunch?"

That was one of the things Cady loved about Sharon; she was completely random.

"Nope."

"OK, I'll bring in some egg rolls. I'm five away. Get the others out of the recording area, okay? Rip up the lyric sheets they're pimping if you have to."

Cady stared speechless at the phone as it went dead. Sharon was spooky.

"GUYS!! Get your butt's outta that recording studio! Don't make me eat these waffles by myself!"

The guys were out in less than a millisecond.

*

"Well, you remember the Jonas Brothers, right?"

Cady groaned inwardly-

_Cady, Joe, Nick, Frankie and Kevin were all watching _Drake & Josh; Best Christmas Ever_ on Nickelodeon in the Jonas Parents' room. Well. The older four were being forced to watch _Drake & Josh; Best Christmas Ever_ on Nickelodeon by a very insistent six year old. _

"_You know, this really ain't that bad." Kevin said. The others stared at the nineteen year old. "What?" Kevin said defensively. "I'm only saying what everybody is thinking!"_

"_Yeah… sure, Kevin." Cady grinned. She was lying on the floor with the others, propped on an elbow. She was wearing skinny jeans and a T-shirt, and she knew more than felt, that someone was watching her ass. She only hoped she was imagining things. _

"_Hey, who finished the popcorn?" Joe moaned. "Ugh… who's going to go downstairs and microwave a new packet?"_

"_DIY, G.I. Joe." The other four chorused, not once moving their eyes from the screen. _

"_Aw, please? Cady? You know, you look great today… I think you must be the hottest girl in New Jersey, right now…" Joe grinned. Cady pretended to puke, but got up._

"_Pass the bowl, you lazy mutt." _

"_Ah, I'll come too." Nick muttered, hoisting himself up. "I gotta stab myself, and you know what Joe's like with blood."_

"_You'll get used to it."_

"_Having diabetes? Yeah, whatever." _

_Cady sighed. Nick had been diagnosed nearly a month ago now and Nick was not happy about it. _

_They both headed downstairs to the kitchen. Cady put the microwave on, and leant against the worktop, whilst Nick injected his insulin. _

"_How come you're not all squeamish?"_

_Cady shrugged. _

"_Want some ice-cream?" Cady asked._

"_Yeah…I bag Cookie Dough."_

"_No way!"_

"_YES way."_

"_We'll share."_

"_Fine. Stingy."_

"_Yeah, yeah!"_

"_Yeah… doesn't help your _ugly _either!" Cady teased._

_Nick attacked her, tickling her and sitting on top of her, until they both rolling on the floor, laughing…_

- And snapped back to the present.

"Yes. E! Has been comparing us to them all goddamn morning."

Jack shook her head inwardly. Cady used to be a religious girl, and would never have used the word "goddamn". However, things inside Cady had changed… Cady had kept complete trust in three people; God, Jack and… _him_. And once he had betrayed that trust, Cady thought that there was no hope; she didn't even have concrete proof of God, just God's word. And Cady had had _his _word… and that hadn't changed anything. So Cady had changed a very important part of herself; remodelled it, and stuck it on a shelf. She didn't trust anybody but Jack, and even then, Jack felt as if that was slightly forced.

"What about them?" Jack asked, taking a bite out of her egg roll.

"Well… don't freak out too much okay?" Sharon smiled at them, directing the comment to the girls of the group. Gerry burped loudly, making his presence clear. Courtney and Jack nudged him, going "ew, gross…"

"I know that the Jonas Brothers are the guys everyone fancies…"

"You mean the airheads." Cady said harshly.

"…but, the company wants you to record an album together. Your best hits into duets and maybe some new songs… new videos… a complete makeover."

"We're turning into a Super-Band?!" Jack yelled. Courtney choked on her Coke. "WHAT? No _way_! We did not work this hard to just leech off the Jonas Brothers' reputation!"

"You guys will go your separate ways afterwards. And anyway, I thought you'd be happy." Sharon said, feigning hurt. She smoothed down her almost-not-there cotton-bud hair, and muttered under her breath "If you're acting like this now, I'll hate to see how it is with the other projects."

"What other projects?" Gerry asked. He had Spock ears.

Sharon sighed.

"You… your tour…"

"_What about it?" _Cady asked, eyes narrowed dangerously. She knew what was coming, and did not like it.

"Well… the Jonas Brothers will be going with you."

"Supporting us?" Gerry asked. Sharon paused, and then shook her head.

"No… _sharing_ with you. You'll be sharing the stage into a big multi-concert."

"WHAT?" Cady screamed, standing up. "What else? There BETTER not be anything else!"

"Well… you're filming a TV show together."

"_About. What?"_

"Two bands on a bus." Sharon gulped. "It's fictional. But it's about the chemistry of all of them…"

"Which one is first?" Courtney asked, for once not keeping up her girly pretence. Annoying and Barbie as Courtney was, underneath the exterior was a music professional.

Courtney was torn apart. She liked the Jonas Brothers; - she had nothing against them. But she couldn't help feeling they were muffling on PC's territory… maybe to stop them taking over? After all, deception was often in the music business. Maybe they were putting up a front for the press- she could just see the headline. JONAS BROTHERS DECLARE PEACE; ANGELIC BOYS ARE WILLING TO SHARE THE CROWN JEWELS OF THE MUSIC WORLD.

Courtney snorted slightly.

"The TV show films first, between recording."

"Won't we overrun with the tour?"

"That's the thing…" Sharon shifted uncomfortably. "We had to change the date to suit the boys more accordingly."

"WHAT??" Cady screamed. She was usually a calm person, but Jack knew that Cady was about to go Diva. "Its OUR TOUR. OURS. NEXT your going to say you changed the venues to suit more Jonas fans!"

Sharon looked up guiltily.

"No. You didn't. Tell me you _didn't_."

Sharon bit her lip.

"Undo it." Cady demanded. "Say no. Get on your phone and undo it, _right now_."

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"She's signed a contract on our behalf." Gerry said, aghast. "That's right, isn't it?"

"Umm…"

"SHARON!!" Cady screeched. "Oh my GOD, what is WRONG with you?! USUALLY you are supposed to INFORM us of deals and projects, we MEET about it, and then you sign something with OUR PERMISSION!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

"Cady, I-"

"That's it. I am _leaving_." Cady said angrily, grabbing her grey blazer.

"Your laces are untied." Sharon said quietly. Cady scowled, and re-tied her white Converses, muttering angrily as she did so.

"You are so goddamn stupid." She said. "You know I hate them. Yet you do it anyway. Have you even wondered how this might affect us? And what are we going to do with four guitarists, not including Joe and N-N…"

"Nick." Sharon finished for her.

"Yes."

"Well, their drummer is going to be on holiday."

"Good." Gerry scoffed.

"… but we might have to cut Jack loose for a bit."

Silence.

Outbursts.

"NO FRICKING WAY!!"

"Sharon, no!"

"You're kidding me, right? I am not drumming without Jack playing guitar!"

"ASSHOLE IS YOU."

Sharon shrank in her chair.

"I'm gone." Cady muttered, buttoning her blazer over her grey T-shirt.

"No!" Sharon said, quickly standing up. "No, you can't, you see…"

"WHAT?" Gerry yelled.

"Ssh!" Sharon hissed, motioning with her head towards the elevator door.

"WHAT??" Cady yelled, deliberately louder. "I do not care if someone hears!"

Sharon started mouthing something. Cady feigned ignorance.

"You know, I think she's trying to tell us there's someone in the elevator." Courtney said innocently, tilting her head to one side. "What do you think guys?"

"Yeah…" Jack smiled, catching on. "Should we go look?"

"Why, what a splendid idea, girls!" Gerry said loudly and obviously. "Cady?"

Cady grinned evilly.

"Oh, yes."

It was a picture as Cady walked over and pressed the elevator door, her grey-ringed finger held on the button. Courtney had her legs apart slightly, and her arms crossed, her head tilted as she stared curiously at the door. Jack stood there, one hand on hip, one pulling slightly on her tie, her head held high. Gerry stood in the background, his hands in his pockets, with Sharon whimpering back in the lounge. It was a picture.

The elevator doors opened.

Three boys turned around.

Silence for a few moments.

"You tried to keep us under manners for these assholes?" Cady asked, slightly incredulously, turning back to Sharon.

Jack smiled.

Things were going to get interesting.


	3. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

**Battle? Guitar picks at the ready...**

_Seems like honesty will come to the test, this week in Music World._

_Paramount Cold and the Jonas Brothers are set to start a new load of projects together this fall, possibly affecting both of their careers for a long time yet to come.  
From PC's tour dates being changed and venues, to the new film they are due to shoot with each other, will sparks fly? Now is when we find who is really genuine...and after this morning's little revelation- who knows what could happen?_

* * *

Everything stopped.

Then the moment was lost.

Gerry guffawed and tried to hide it by pretending to cough.

Courtney's mouth dropped open.

Jack- who had the sense not to peanut herself, and consequently die of an oxygen lack- smiled slightly smugly.

The three boys had shock spelt on their face.

The tallest had straight, floppy hair, brown eyes and a small mouth, now in a perfect "oh". He was wearing a _Harvard _jumper, skinny denim jeans, and black leather cowboy boots that looked expensive.

The middle had raven-hair, so long it flew over his face, obscuring some of this features. He also had brown eyes, a square jawline, and was wearing black skinny jeans, a polo shirt with the collar up, and a Navy Seal tank top, and blue Converse.

Then there was Him.

He had glossy black curls in a slight quiff at the front, deep brown eyes, thin lips and smooth, unblemished skin, a few beauty marks on the side of his face barely prominent. He wore a blue-and-white-lumberjack-checked shirt, rolled up at the sleeves showing strong arms, with a white T-shirt underneath barely visible. He wore regular blue jeans and denim Converse.

Together, they made the rock-pop, worldwide phenomenon, the Jonas Brothers.

"I mean, them?" Cady continued, showing no discomfort at the fact the Brothers could hear her quite clearly. "You tried to keep me quiet, because of _them_? The three guys I despise more than any men on Earth; excluding historic figures like the witch-finder general misogynist, Matthew Hopkins, and of course, Adolf Hitler?" Cady turned to the boys. "No offence, Kevin, Joe."

"Oh, don't worry, none taken; I don't find it at all unflattering to be categorized in the same group as a infamous British executioner and a world warlord. Me? Not at all." Kevin muttered under his breath sarcastically, for Joe's ears only. Joe guffawed slightly.

"What about me?" Nick asked, his Jersey/Texan drawl sounding slightly miffed.

Cady turned back round.

"The offence was meant for you." She snarled.

Nick rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his legs apart in a slight stance.

"Cady!" Sharon said, shocked, giving her Eyes.

"What?" Cady asked. "I have never acted Diva before, even when you've pissed me off. I've sucked it up. I have enough Diva in me to populate a planet, and trust me, after this new revelation, you've told me? I am populating that planet. Its called CADY-FREAKIN'-OUT!!" Pause. "Once again, no offence to the elder two Jonas boys."

Gerry- who had been cracking up so much, he had been lying on the sofa- finally regained some composure.

"Guys. Maybe we should get ourselves in check." Gerry said, smiling still as Cady glared at Nick from the mirror opposite.

"Yes!" Sharon nodded. "Cady, your manners really are atrocious, these people are guests-"

"Oh, shut up!" Cady snapped, leaving Sharon affronted.

"I was thinking more on the lines of going somewhere." Gerry continued. "Not a club... somewhere we all know, where we won't get too lynched..."

"Pinkberry." Cady and Nick said simultaneously. Cady narrowed her eyes at Nick, whilst Nick sighed and showed no sign of discomfort, much to the bemusement of the rest of the population of the room.

Gerry nodded.

"Jack? Court?"

"Sure." Courtney shrugged, grabbing her baby-pink cardigan off the wall.

"Why the fuck not?" Jack said cheerily, grabbing her own jacket and throwing Gerry's to him.

"Well, guys, recording..."

"Fuck recording." Cady said, turning on Sharon. "Its not worth it, if I end up getting riled by you and trashing the place."

"Yeah. She would do that, too." Joe said, nodding and looking solemn. Gerry, Sharon and Courtney stared at Joe confused.

As Cady walked past him, she stamped hard on his foot.

"OW!!"

Cady narrowed her eyes. Kevin took a step back as she walked by.

"Your the only Jonas yet to be injured in the bloody war of Cady-Diva." Jack whispered as she got in the elevator, her body brushing against his. "I'd tread carefully, and surrender now, if I where you." Jack winked, and walked to the back, whispering with Cady, leaving Kevin slightly surprised, impressed, and very turned on.

"I'll have an original, with fruit pebbles, please." Cady smiled patiently at the waiter, who just nodded... and continued staring.

Once he realized his mistake, the others sat awkwardly in a booth at the back, trying not to catch anybody's eye... which wasn't a problem. Pinkberry was practically empty.

Just when Jack thought things could only get better, a nine year old or so girl came in with her mom.

She gaped at them all.

"Ohmygosh!" She shrieked. "You're Paramount Cold! And you're the Jay Bee!"

Jack saw Cady smile smugly at Nick, as if to say "see? She said US first", and rolled her eyes.

"Can I have pictures? And autographs?" The girl babbled. "I'm Tiffany. Cady, Nick, can I have a picture with you first?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

Cady and Nick both climbed over their band-mates (Cady and Nick sat on opposite sides. Naturally) to get out of the booth.

They posed for the camera, Cady and Nick both crouching down to reach Tiffany's level.

After the picture had been taken, Tiffany thrust a notebook at them and insisted Cady and Nick sign on the same page.

"Oh my gosh. This is so cool." Tiffany gushed. "I think you guys make the cutest couple, you know? Way better than you, Nick, and Miley Cyrus... no offence or anything."

Before Nick could even create a mutual dislike for this girl so openly trashing Miley, what the girl had just said registered in his brain.

"We're not a couple." Cady said quickly, smiling as to hide her shock.

But Tiffany wasn't listening. Her notebook was being passed around the table, and she was discussing Cady's outfit.

"I love that. White Converse, grey jeans, a grey-and-white flower T-shirt, the grey blazer... and that ring! An oval, matt, grey ring! Why didn't I think of that? So simple, yet so cool..."

Now, while Cady and Nick stewed over the fact they had been called a couple, the others at the table were slowly realizing something.

Tiffany's outfit was a mismatch of each person's personal style.

For instance, she had a purple cardigan on, a black tie, a pink halter neck top, black skinny jeans, Italian cowboy boots, a pewter necklace and drumsticks sticking out of her back pocket, the outfit finished with bright Addidas trainers. It looked awful.

"Tiffany, sweetie." Cady interrupted, keeping a smile falsely plastered on her face. "We aren't a couple."

"Oh, come on, your secret is out now!" Tiffany laughed, prodding Cady and Nick's noses. Cady repressed the sudden urge to strangle Tiffany's scrawny little neck.

"What secret?" Courtney asked, slightly impatiently.

Tiffany whipped a copy of Gossip-101 magazine, and thrust the cover under Nick's nose.

"You must as well sign this cover, too...oh, I better go, my mom is going to spazz in a moment..."

On the cover, was a photo. Blown up, to fit the entire coverpage.

It was of Nick and Cady.

In the rain.

Kissing.

In the corner, the editor had zoomed in on their faces, showing Nick caressing Cady's cheek, as she looked shyly down at the floor.

"Oh, I gotta go. Nice meeting you... I left my number on that napkin. Call me! You can keep the magazine!" And with that Tiffany swanned off.

Cady held one side of the magazine, Nick the other.

They slowly looked up each other, eyes wide.

Joe, Kevin, Courtney, Gerry and Jack stared at them in shock.

"Everyone thinks your my girlfriend." Nick said faintly, looking back at the magazine.

"This has got to be," Cady said quietly. "The worst day of my life."


End file.
